Central High Academy
by Gogeta327
Summary: Join the cast of FMA, as well as (name), as she embarks on a journey into Central High as the new transfer student, learning the ways of her new school, school trips, and of course, meeting new people! (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood High School Edition) [Reader insert]


_**Monday**_

 _ **September 3rd**_

 _ **8:07 AM**_

As (name) gazed upon the gigantic school in front of her, she couldn't help but feel nervous. This was her first time ever moving to a new school in her life, and could only wish that the students would be nice, unlike her old school. She gazed silently at the icon of a dog biting a chain upon the Central High's face. A dark green flag fluttered in the sky, with the same icon bending to the wind's will.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay." She constantly repeated to herself. She fixed her (hair color) hair, (which was in a high ponytail) making sure it was still in place, as it fluttered slightly in the wind as the end of it poured down her shoulder and to her armpit. Her (color) long sleeved shirt clung to her skin as she pulled down her dark jean shorts. She smiled, reassuring herself once more that everything would be okay, and walked fiercely up the stairs. She was faced with the glass doors, and took a deep breath before opening them.

She was in awe, of how big the school actually was. To her right, there was a little cafe where she could buy coffee, drinks, and snacks. Looking up, there was a bridge where student on the upper floor could cross, with beautiful sky lights. To her left, was a bulletin board, with the posting of new clubs opening up, school trips, and a lost and found. She would definitely come back and check that later. There were so many students, like she was in a big city.

As she gazed more in awe, a girl who looked about her age walked up to her with a bright smile on her face. She had blonde hair, put into a high ponytail with bangs over her face with azul colored eyes.

"Hi! You must be (name)(last name)." (name) was taken out of her trance and looked to the girl in front of her. The girl was slightly taller than she was, and took notice of how pretty her eyes were.

"U-uh yeah that's me!" (name) stuttered, still feeling nervous. She squeezed her (color) backpack's arm as it hung around her right shoulder.

"I'm Winry Rockbell. I'm gonna be showing you to the main office where you'll talk to the principal and then I'll show you around the school! So follow me!" Winry spoke, as she turned and began walking. (name) stayed close behind, trying not to get lost in a crowd of people.

"This school is humongous! I'm gonna get lost a lot…" (name) spoke, striking up a conversation with Winry, who giggled and smiled at her.

"It is a bit overwhelming at first, but you'll get used to it really quick!" She said, making (name) feel more confident. After a couple more turns and they made it to the Principal's office.

"Here we go! Mr. Bradley has been expecting you!" Winry spoke as she offered the door to (name), to which she thanked her and walked through. As they entered, and walked to the doorway, she peeked through.

"I'm telling you, Kimblee. Another stunt like that and I'll have to suspend you for a couple days. Got it?" A man with a dark hair and a dark mustache and piercing blue eyes spoke to a student, who seemed to be older than (name) by a year. He had dark hair as well, as he waved off the man in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The boy named Kimblee said nonchalantly, smirking as he got up from the chair he was sitting in, grabbing his white jacket and swinging it over his shoulder and headed for the doorway. He walked through, and stopping short when he saw (name). He was taller than her by a couple feet, which made his presence intimidating. His eyes were steel blue, and sharp as he gazed in her (eye color) eyes. It only lasted a second, before he grinned menacingly, and gave her a nod of acknowledgement, winked at Winry in a mockingly way, and walked past the two girls.

 _What was that?_

"Don't mind him. That's Solf Kimblee. He's just a jerk." Winry advised, her brows furrowed.

"Hm." (name) hummed, still kinda creeped out by that. She jumped slightly when the man with the dark mustache inside spoke up loudly.

"Ah! Miss (last name)! Come on, don't be shy!" (name) let herself smile as she walked into the office. It was pretty big, with pictures and trophies hanging around the room. There was a name tag on the desk that read, " _Principal Bradley"._

The principal Bradley sat up from his seat, and extended his hand out to her, and placed a firm grip upon (name)'s small hand.

"It's very nice to finally meet you. Your mother has told us a lot about you." Then (name) felt embarrassed. Her mother was always the one mom who brags about their child. (name) loves her, just sometimes she goes over the top.

"She does that a lot. I hope she didn't talk your ear off." (name) said with an embarrassed chuckle. Mr. Bradley waved her off happily.

"Oh no no! She is a lovely lady." (name) smiled and nodded, before he pulled out a small folder from one of the drawers of his desk.

"So I have your schedule here, and since I matched it with Miss Rockbell's over here, she can show you the way so you don't get lost. Here at Central High, we use a Block schedule, which is different than most high schools around the country. Today is an exception, however, since it is the first day of school, we allow all students to go through every class today, and block schedule will proceed tomorrow." He explained as he handed over the file to (name). She thanked him, before looking over it herself. She had never had a block schedule before, and was surprised that Central High did them.

Her block schedule read this:

 **Monday/Wednesday/Friday:**

 _Block 1: English (8:45-9:45)_

 _Block 2: Biology (10:25-11:25)_

 _Break (11:35-12:25)_

 _Block 3: Math (12:35-1:35)_

 _Lunch (1:35-2:35)_

 _Block 4: Free/Study Hall (2:45-3:45)*_

 _*If needed_

 **Tuesday/Thursday:**

 _Block 1: Chemistry (8:45-9:45)_

 _Block 2: History (10:25-11:25)_

 _Break (11:35-12:25)_

 _Block 3: Health/PE (12:35-1:35)_

 _Lunch (1:35-2:35)_

 _Block 4: Free/Study Hall (2:45-3:45)*_

 _*If needed_

But for today only, the schedule read as the following:

 _Period 1: English (8:45-9:25)_

 _Period 2: Health/PE (9:35-10:15)_

 _Period 3: Biology (10:25-11:05)_

 _Period 4: Chemistry (11:15-11:55)_

 _Break (11:55-12:25)_

 _Period 5: Math (12:35-1:15)_

 _Lunch (1:15-2:15)_

 _Period 6: History (2:25-3:05)_

 _Period 7: Free/Study Hall (3:15-3:55)_

"Miss Rockbell, if you could take (name) around the school before classes start, that would be great." Mr. Bradley spoke, with his fingers laced together that sat atop his desk.

"Sure! Come on, (name)!" Winry spun, with her hair fluttering quietly behind her. (name) turned to Mr. Bradley and smiled.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Bradley." He returned his smile. (name) couldn't help but notice that it seemed…off. Like he didn't really mean that smile. She nodded to him and spun and followed Winry.

Winry took her out of the office and began walking forward, down a hallway.

"This is the first floor. This is where our clubs and extracurriculars are! You'll probably be down here a lot more when you join clubs and stuff like that." Winry smiled, before walking up a flight of stairs that led up to the second floor.

"This is the second floor! This is where your english and history classes will be taking place." She spoke with a smile, as (name) nodded and taking in everything, trying to squish as much information as she could.

"Winry!"

"Hey, Winry!" Two voices called out, causing both Winry and (name) to turn. (name) was met with two boys with blonde hair, one more golden than Winry's, while the other's was more on the yellowish side. They seemed to be brothers, with their golden eyes and hair, even their voices sounded similar.

"Hi Ed! Hi Al!" She greeted kindly, as the two boys noticed (name)'s presence. Winry noticing this, turned to them and spoke.

"(name), these are my close friends Edward and Alphonse Elric. Ed, Al, this is (name). She's a transfer student and I'm showing her around. She's a sophomore, like us."

"A transfer student, huh? It's nice to meet you." The one named Edward said nicely, extending her hand to shake as (name) gladly accepted.

"Yeah! It's nice to meet you!" Alphonse spoke up, grasping her hand as well, with a bright smile on his face. (name) couldn't help but feel her face blossom from the kindness she was receiving. She smiled big.

"It's nice to meet you too! I hope we can be friends as well!" The Elric brothers nodded, before waving goodbye and turning, walking away.

"Those two sure are nice. How'd you meet them, Winry?" The blonde haired girl smiled as she turned and walked up another flight of stairs, talking as she went.

"I've known those two since I was little. They come over a lot and my granny will bake us dessert and cook. She teaches the Cooking Club here, if you're interested!" She spoke as they made it to the third floor.

"The third floor here has the chemistry, math and biology classes up here. This is also where a lot of seniors stay since most of their classes are up here, so watch out for weirdos and perverts." Winry cautioned as she giggled.

"Who exactly should I be looking out for then?" (name) spoke, her voice airy with laughter. Winry paused, lifting her finger to her chin as she pondered for a second.

"Well, no one is particularly really bad, but you should watch out for Solf Kimblee and the Homunculi gang." (name) tilted her head in confusion.

"Homunculi gang?" Winry nodded.

"Yup. They are all brothers and sisters, but not the best bunch to be hanging around. Gluttony, Sloth and Lust are harmless, but it's Greed, Envy and Pride that are the ones to look out for." (name) nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hm. Thanks! I'll keep that in mind." Winry beamed at her, as she turned to walk down the stairs.

"Come on! Lemme show you the rest of the school!" (name) grinned down and followed after her.

 **Xxx**

Winry took (name) to the lunch room, which was probably the biggest room she had ever seen. Which was to be expected of a lunchroom. There were tons of tables, with large window openings to gaze out onto the beautifully warm day they were having. It was pretty much empty since school had not started yet. (name) could see the lunch ladies talking behind their counter, preparing food, washing dishes, etc.

"Wow, everything is so... _big!"_ (name) exclaimed, completely in awe and just dumbfounded about how big their school really is.

"If you think this is big, wait until you see the gymnasium!" Winry suggested, completely amused about how amazed (name) had been. (name) spun around, her eyes wide at Winry's last statement.

"You mean… the gym is bigger than this?!" Winry chuckled.

"Yup! Come on, I can sh-" She was interrupted by the sound of the morning bell. (name) pulled out her phone to check the time. _**8:40 am.**_

"Time really flies! Class starts in five minutes, we should get going. You'll see the gym later today, I promise." Winry smiled comfortably. (name) couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah that's fine. Well, off we go!" (name) offered and with that they set off for their class for the day.

 _ **English**_

 _ **Period 1**_

 _ **8:45 am**_

"Class! Listen up! We have a new student today. Introduce yourself." The man that she was introduced to was Mr. Darius, motioned to her. The class was full of students, with only Winry, Edward and Alphonse as the only people she recognized. She swallowed a gulp of spit that had waded in her throat, perhaps swallowing down her nervousness, and let a smile burst upon her face.

"I'm (name) (last name)! It's very nice to meet you all." The class was silent at first, causing (name) to regret some of that enthusiasm, but seconds after, they responded with a simultaneous "Nice to meet you too!"

"Oh! Hey! Hey! Mr. Darius! Can the new girl sit here?" A boy about her age, with long black hair in a ponytail and long bangs spoke up in the middle of the room, pointing to the empty desk next to him. Mr. Darius looked between the boy and the desk, and nodded.

"Sure. You'll be sitting next to Ling, over there." (name) looked from Mr. Darius to the boy named Ling, who was frantically waving his arms at her. Her eyes sparkled in delight as she happily made her way to Ling. As soon as she sat down, she was greeted by the boy.

"Hey! My name's Ling Yao." (name) took his hand in a nice gesture and shook it, before smiling big.

"I hope we can be great friends!" She beamed at him and failed to notice the light blush that bloomed on his face.

"Alright, everyone! Get in your groups as usual! (name), you can sit with Winry's group and just watch for this project. The next project we do I hope you'll work hard." Mr. Darius instructed, before turning to his computer.

"You got it!" (name) grinned. She watched Winry's group (Winry, Alphonse, and Ling) work on their group project for the remainder of the period. They were tasked with writing a full five page essay on facts about all different kinds of sentences, documentaries, word phrasing, plot structure, and writing format. All (name) could say was that she was absolutely thrilled that she didn't have to participate in that, and that that group assignment seemed way too hard for sophomores. But she kept it to herself, and watched happily as they agreed with some ideas, and disagreed on some.

 _ **9:25**_

 _ **Passing Time**_

English went by like a breeze, and now they had a ten minute passing time before her next class. Winry and her had decided to go get a drink before Health, so they headed down to the first floor to the mini café. They had a wide selection, for a tiny cafe. They had everything from smoothies to frappuccinos and lattes, to bubble tea and other savory drinks. Unfortunately, other students had the same idea as them, so they had to wait in an annoying long line. It gave (name) a chance to think about what she wanted, battling in her head from what sounded good and not, which was the only plus.

"I think I'm gonna go with, a pumpkin spice latte! It's perfect for the weather, right now." Winry exclaimed excitedly with a smile, as (name) glanced outside, and saw the pretty orange and yellow leaves that were beginning to fall to the ground softly.

"Hm… That does sound pretty good. I think I'll get a spiced chai latte!" She smiled back at Winry, as she returned it with a grin. They finally made it to the beginning of the line, ordered their drinks, and were on their way.

"Aw!~ It smells so good! Let's hurry to Health so we can sit down and drink these!" Winry spoke happily, her mood definitely boosted from the warm savory drink in her hand. (name) agreed with an equal amount of enthusiasm as they began to walk over to the hallway. Upon entering the hallway, (name)'s attention was turned to a commotion going on in the hallway.

"Come on! Just give me your money and we won't have a problem here. Or else… maybe that's what you want?~" Her gaze was turned to a guy who seemed older a bit older than her, with long hair that was dark but had a tint of green to it. He wore a black jacket with red trimming, with a black and red headband to match. He had pale skin, and was lean, but (name) could tell that he was muscular as well. The guy was bullying some kid, who looked a bit younger than him, with tan skin and red eyes.

"I-I don't have a-anything, Envy!" _Envy._ So that's the bully's name. Envy grinned, and looked at the drink in the trembling boy's hand, and snatched it from him. He took a big swig of it, before throwing it on the ground, splattering the floor with a sticky substance of coffee. The trembling boy gasped, as a nervous sweat was glistening on his forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you drinking that? It was disgusting, anyway." Envy spoke sarcastically as he took a step closer to the trembling boy. The boy gritted his teeth in fear, as you could see him visibly shaking. (name)'s feet moved without her truly thinking, walking in the direction of the commotion. She could hear Winry's cautious voice as (name) turned away from her.

A couple seconds later, she was standing before the bully and the trembling boy. Envy gaze turned to her, as he lifted his chin upwards; an action to prove that he was higher than her, _better_ than her. To anyone else, it would've intimidated them, but not (name).

"Huh? What the hell are you looking at?" Envy spat at her, as (name) ignored him and took a step towards the trembling boy.

"Here. You can have mine. I hope you like chai lattes!" She smiled, placing the cup of chai into the boy's hands, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. The boy looked terribly shocked; as if he had just seen a ghost. "I haven't drank out of it so you don't have to worry about that!

" _Hey._ Get out of here, or else." Envy spat venom at her again, as she turned to him, with her smile never falling from her face.

"You shouldn't pick on other people, no matter the reason. It just makes you look like a loser." A sudden gust of wind past her, as Envy was right in front of her. His head was tilted to the side, with a very angry and annoyed expression on his face. His eyes were slitted and violet, like a cat, but a color like a flower. _Pretty._

"You wanna say that again?" An angry vein was visible on his forehead, as his lip twitches upward in anger. (name)'s eyes narrowed slightly, searching his. Usually she'd be more cautious, but there was something about the guy in front of her that just _didn't_ scare her. It was strange, but she felt no fear or anxiousness in her body when she placed herself in this situation.

"You know… You're not as bad as I thought you'd be. Not to be arrogant or anything, but you don't scare me. And I mean that in the most innocent sense of the phrase." (name) replied, with her smile still plastered on her face. She saw Envy's eyes widen, before he backed away from her, and held up his middle finger to her, before saying, "Screw you!" and walked off.

"Hm, that's definitely a strange bully." She muttered to herself, before turning to the trembling boy.

"Are you okay? You seem pretty shaken up." The trembling boy nodded frantically, the cup of warm chai shaking in his hand.

"(name)! Are you okay? Envy didn't give you any trouble, did he?" Winry yelled to her as she caught up to the girl.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine!" She smiled at Winry in gratitude for worrying about her, before turning to the boy in front of her.

"Hey! What's your name?"

"U-uh… I-I'm Jaden…" (name) gripped Jaden's free hand as shook it.

"I'm (name)! It's nice to meet you!" Jaden had a small, nervous smile on his face as he shook gently back. (name)'s gaze went to the puddle by his feet and frowned.

"Uh oh… He made a mess. Well, we better clean it up and save the janitor some trouble." (name) smiled again, before looking up and noticing a girls bathroom close by and turned towards Winry.

"Wanna help me get some towels?" Winry smiled and nodded, as she placed her bag and drink down by the lockers and headed to the bathroom with (name). They went and grabbed some towels and quickly wiped up the mess, throwing the sticky towels into the garbage can.

"Alright! All clean!" (name) said with a smile, glancing up at the clock as the time read: **9:29 AM**. "Uh oh, we better get to class!" She spoke to Winry who nodded, picking up her bag and drink. (name) turned to Jaden, and smiled.

"Let's talk sometime soon, Jaden!" With that she was off, and her and Winry took off into a light jog to the Health room. Before they made it in, they slowed to a walk as they had enough time before the ring.

"Winry?"

"Yes?"

"...Can I have a sip of your latte?"

 _ **Period 2**_

 _ **Health Class**_

 _ **9:35 AM**_

They got to the Health class with a minute to spare, as Winry looked for some spare desks.

"Hey (name)! Winry!" A voice called out, and (name) recognized it as the other Elric brother, Edward, who was motioning for them to sit by him. They weaved their way to the back by Edward, as he rested his head on his hand and turned to (name) when she sat down.

"Hey Edward! How are you?"

"I'm good. You getting around okay?" He asked and (name) smiled and nodded.

"With Winry, here, I'm doing great!" As she grinned at Winry, who smiled back.

"I think you'll definitely fit in here. Get this, Ed. She actually stood up to Envy." Winry spoke in amazement, as Ed's eyes went wide.

"You took on Envy?! Wow, you must be pretty ballsy." He spoke as (name) felt a slight blush creep on her face as she waved them off.

"You guys make it seem like I beat him up or something! He really doesn't seem that bad to me…?" She spoke the last statement as a question, insinuating for Ed and Winry to explain to her more about him.

"He's apart of the Homunculi gang I told you about. He's the bully of the group, so it'd be best to stay away from them." Winry answered, as was going to continue when their health teacher, Dr. Knox walked up to the front of class, slamming his suitcase down to silence the class.

"Alright, alright! Pipe down! I'm not getting paid to teach a zoo." He stood at the front of the class, as the conversations eventually simmered down. "I'm supposed to get a new student today…" He muttered, searching around the classroom before Ed called out.

"She's right here, Doc!" He said grabbing his attention, as Ed pointed to (name).

"Over there, hm? Well what are you waiting for? Introduce yourself." Dr. Knox spoke with his hands on his hips impatiently. (name) quickly sat up from her chair, before answering.

"I'm (name)(last name)! It's nice to meet you all!" As soon as she introduced herself, a ring of mutters echoed throughout the classroom.

" _So she's the girl who took down Envy."_

" _Really? She seems very nice._

" _I heard that she beat him up real good in the hall earlier._

" _That's not a good impression for a new student, don't you think?"_

The voice of the students rung out. (name) was surprised that they spoke out so shamelessly, it's not like she couldn't hear them.

"Alright settle down! You can sit now." Dr. Knox spoke, as (name) sunk down in her seat.

"Looks like you're the popular one, today, huh (name)?" Winry spoke with a grin, as (name) sheepishly returned one back.

"(last name)." She heard Dr. Knox's voice again as she looked up to the teacher. "Just so you know, I don't go easy on my student, even if they are new. I want you to write me an essay on the human muscles and which ones are the most important. It's due by the end of the week."

"Uh… Y-yes sir!" With that he grunted, as he turned to the board and began teaching. (name) couldn't help but get an intimidating vibe from him.

"You're already getting homework and it's your first day! Man, that's rough." Edward chuckled at her, as she sent him a playful glare and turned her attention to the board as well.

 _ **9:56 AM**_

At some point during the period, maybe it was because they were talking about the urinary system, that (name)'s body was trying to tell her she needed to pee. She had ended up drinking Winry's pumpkin spice latte (with her permission, of course) so it must've settled in her stomach and down to her bladder. Dr. Knox was kind enough to let her go to the bathroom, along with saying that she will have to add another paragraph to her dreaded essay. She walked out of the classroom and down the hall. She couldn't really remember if the restroom was down this way, but she had a hunch.

 _I think if I turn around this corner, the bathroom should be around here._ She thought to herself, as she walked down the empty hall. She walked close to the lockers, dragging her hands across all of them as she walked. Her steps were slightly hurried, from her bladder complaining to her. She rounded the corner, only to be suddenly pushed back by a force, causing her to stumble backwards. It took her a millisecond for her brain to realize what had happened, as she was immediately greeted with eyes of crimson.

"O-oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was goin-"

"Well now… Just _who_ the hell are you?" A sly and cunning voice broke through hers, not at all bitter and rude, but laced with lust. Her eyes finally registered who was in front of her. It was a guy, taller than her, (she went up to his chest), with black spiked hair. He wore a black vest, with red trimming, as the fur from it stuck up in all directions. He wore dark pants as well, with red trimming trailing down. But it wasn't his outfit that caught her attention, it was his eyes. They were ruthless, and harsh, yet bored and amused. As well as the huge grin plastered on his face, which added to his menacing look. Her brain finally registered that she had been staring, and she snapped out of her gaze. She suddenly had lost the feeling that she had to pee, as she smiled nervously, taking a small step back, and answered.

"I'm (name)(last name)." His grin seemed to twitch wider, as his head tilted to the side just a fraction. His red eyes looked her up and down for only a half-second, before he spoke.

"And why haven't I seen someone like you around?"

"U-uh.. It's actually my first day here. I'm a transfer student." She spoke with a nervous chuckle, as he took a half step closer to her.

"Ahh… So you're the new girl who stood up to Envy? You're the talk of the town, you know that?" He spoke cunningly, causing (name)'s heart to rack nervously.

"I didn't do anything, really. He doesn't seem that bad." (name) answered honestly, glancing down at the floor before back up to his crimson red eyes. They widened for a second, as he blinked, and threw his head back to let out a loud laugh that echoed throughout the hallway.

"Ha ha ha! I like you, cupcake, you've got spunk." He took a step closer, as he took his arm and pressed it against the locker, pushing (name) to the lockers and locking her in place. She had barely acknowledged the nickname before he had moved closer. He smelt like a rose, with a wavering scent of something sweet and spice as well, but (name) couldn't place what it was. "You and I need to hang out soon. I wanna get to know ya better." His voice turned husky, causing (name)'s heart to shake, rocking her whole body. She kept her nervous grin on her face, taking note of how close their faces were to each other.

"I don't even know who you are." She chuckled, as he smirked, taking his other hand and pointed his thumb to his chest.

"The name's-"

" _Greed!"_ Another deep voice sparked up from the other end of the hall, as (name)'s head turned to see another guy, with hair as black as night, shaggy, with long pieces of hair flowed down his forehead. His eyes were as dark as his hair, as he wore a black T-shirt, which plainly showed his muscles, as his right arm hugged an orange basketball to his side, with it pressing onto the belt of us his jeans. "Quit bothering the new girl." He spoke plainly at who she had now registered as Greed, with an annoyed yet hired expression on his face.

 _Greed? This is the guy Winry told me to be wary about. Guess I know why now._

"Huh?" Greed's cunning face shifted to a bored and annoyed expression, as he dropped his arm that had been caging (name), and standing up straight. "What do you want, _Mustang_? You're bothering me." He blurted, sounding a bit more hostile now. (name) could only hope that a fight wouldn't start right now. She didn't know if she could deal with that right now.

"Can't you see you're bothering her? Get back to class." Mustang spoke, with an equally annoyed look that rivaled Greed's. Greed paused, as if going over his options, before that grin forming on his face again, as he shrugged his shoulders. Like he had just gotten a new idea in his head. (name) didn't like that look. It was… _devilish._

"Hm… Alright. Don't think I'm done talking to you, _cupcake."_ He said as he took his hands and softly grazed her under her chin, before winking at her and walking past her, and past Mustang, sending him a mocking smirk as he turned the corner. When he was gone, Mustang walked up to (name), bouncing the ball a couple times before reaching her.

"Sorry about that. He didn't bug you too much, right?" He spoke with a kind smile on his face, and (name) returned it with a smile of her own.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm (name)!" She spoke happily as she heard her hand out to him, as to he grasp it, his bigger hand engulfing hers, warm. She got a whiff of his scent, something spicy, and airy, like something of nature.

 _Fire?_

"I'm Roy Mustang. It's nice to meet you (name)." (name) grinned as they shook hands. That was when she felt a jolt in her lower stomach area. She had forgotten she had to pee, and now that she was calmer, her bladder was practically screaming at her.

"U-Um… By any chance… Can you show me to the nearest bathroom? I really need to pee." She asked honestly, her legs started to shake a little, as Roy chuckled, and told her to follow him as he led her to the bathroom. They talked about the regular things on the way there: where she was from, that she's new, etc. Finally they had made it to the bathroom.

"Thanks so much for showing me to the bathroom." She grinned sheepishly at the taller guy, as he smiled down at her.

"No problem. You won't get lost on the way back right?" She shook her head and reassured him that she would be fine. They said curt goodbyes, as she turned to the bathroom and he walked further down the hall. She managed to relieve her bladder in time, and walked back to her class. Upon entering, Dr. Knox had yelled at her for taking so long and added another paragraph to her essay.

 _ **10:15 AM**_

 _ **Passing Time**_

During passing time, (name) had told Winry and Ed about her encounter with Greed, and Roy Mustang.

"Whaaat?! Greed wants to hang out with you?!" Edward blared loudly in the hall, as (name) quickly hushed him.

"Not so loud, Ed! It's bad enough everyone thinks I beat up Envy." She grumbled to herself, with her hands over Ed's.

"Hm… well he is an odd character. Greed usually just messes with people enough to make them switch schools or drop out completely." Winry pondered, with her finger on her chin.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. To be honest, I feel bad the whole thing with Envy… Maybe I should find him and apologize…" (name) pondered to herself, as Ed and Winry shared a cautious glance at each other before turning back to (name).

"No no no! You _definitely_ don't want to do that! If anything, you'll make him even angrier than he probably already is!" Ed cautioned, a lopsided and sheepish smile on his face.

"Hm… Maybe you're right. Maybe I'll do it when he's alone." She spoke, causing Ed to comically fall on the ground, as Winry sweatdropped.

"Winry! Ed!" Two voice simultaneously spoke, with hurried footsteps following them. (name) turned to see Alphonse, and another girl. She had dark skin, with dark eyes tinted with blue. Her hair was dark as well, in a short ponytail as she wore jean suspenders, with a navy blue t-shirt.

"Hey Al! Paninya, hey!" Winry greeted the two as they ran up to the three of them. Winry then motioned to (name).

"Paninya, this is (name). She's a transfer student. Today's her first day!" Winry introduced, as (name) smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you!" She stuck her hand out to Paninya, who grasped it with her gloved hand.

"Right back at ya! How you liking the school so far?"

"It's really nice! Everyone is really cool!" (name) spoke with a smile, before Edward piped up next to them.

"(name) here is the one who stood up against Envy." Ed gossiped, earning a another playful glare from (name). She puffed out her cheeks cutely, as she gripped her backpack.

"It was not like that at all! Geez, Edward." She grumbled, as Ed chuckled, waving off an apology.

"Woow! You must be pretty ballsy! If you don't think Envy is bad, just wait until you see Scar." Paninya laughed, as everyone's face contorted into fear and caution.

"Scar?! You mean, _the_ Scar! He's back at school?!" Alphonse questioned, as Edward continued.

"I thought he dropped out!" He sweatdropped, as (name) looked back and forth between the two, very confused at who the hell this Scar person was and why they were suddenly acting on edge.

"Nope. I saw him the principal's office, and I saw him walking in the hall too." Paninya spoke, not showing any fear or anxiety that Ed, Winry and Al were showing.

"Who's Scar?" (name) questioned, as suddenly Ed and Al were practically clinging to her body, as they looked from side to side, as if to make sure no one was watching or listening to them, before answering quietly.

"He's the most frightening person you could ever meet. He's a thousand times worse than Envy!" Alphonse spoke quietly in her right ear, gripping onto her right arm as Edward whispered in her left, as he was clinging onto her left arm.

"He once threatened to burn the Principal Bradley's house down." Alphonse nodded frantically at Ed's statement, before adding onto the rumor.

"And that's not all! I've heard he cuts up neighborhood dogs and eats them!"

"Yeah! I've also heard that he'll slash the car tires of the people who wrong him!" Edward added, as (name) looked between the two brothers.

"Wouldn't he be in jail then if he did those things?" (name) spoke in her regular tone, earning two hands slapping across her mouth in hope to quieting her down. They looked on both sides of the hallway once again, before turning back to (name).

"Are you out of your mind?! Keep your voice down!" Ed spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah! You never know when he is watching!" Alphonse continued.

"Aw come on, guys. He's probably not even that bad." Winry spoke, but her voice and body betrayed her words as she could be seen shaking in fear, as she was on her knees, hugging Paninya's torso.

"Says you! You're the one shaking like a little baby!" Edward argued, as Winry's face contorted into anger as she glared at Ed.

"Hey, shut up! I'm not a baby!"

"Baby~! Big Baby!" Edward mocked, still gripping onto (name) who still stood with her mouth still covered by the two brothers. Winry glared even harder, sticking her tongue out before a deep voice interrupted their little commotion.

"What… are you guys doing?" It was Roy's, as he was also accompanied by a girl who looked about his age, who was shorter than him with long blonde hair, clipped up into a lazy bun. Next to her was another boy, about the same height as Roy, with dark hair and forest green eyes, which were covered by the glare from his glasses.

"Ruhy!" _Roy!_ (name) acknowledged with her mouth still muffled, as she tried to wave but couldn't succeed since her arms were still slightly pinned.

"Mustang? What're you doing over here?" Edward spoke, slipping his hand off of (name)'s mouth as Alphonse did the same, as they looked towards the trio before them.

"We're running an errand for one of the teachers." He spoke with a sigh, before his gaze turned to (name).

"Hey (name). Getting around okay?" He spoke with a smile, as (name) took a couple steps closer to them with a smile on her face.

"Mmhm! I've got Winry, after all!"

"That's good. I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is Riza Hawkeye and Maes Hughes." Roy said as he motioned to the two on his side.

"It's nice to meet you both!" (name) spoke with a smile, as the one named Riza smiled back, her chocolate eyes complimenting her blonde hair and olive skin.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Her voice was comforting, as she replied politely. The one named Hughes greeted her back much more loudly, however.

"Would you like to see a picture of my gorgeous girlfriend, Gracia~? She's absolutely beautiful in every single way!" He practically yelled in delight as (name) was suddenly greeted with a picture in her face, of a girl. She had short dirty blonde hair, with eyes as green as the forest with a kind and sweet smile on her face. She looked like she was sitting on a bench in a park, as flowers were blooming behind her as the bright lighting of the sun complimented the quality of the picture.

"Y-Yeah she is very pretty." She answered to Hughes, who screeched in joy as he spun around in circles, gushing like a schoolgirl who had a crush on someone.

"I know right! I plan to marry her, you know!" (name) gave Hughes a smile, as she giggled. She had never seen a man so happy to be in a relationship before. Garcia must be a very lucky girl.

"Come on, Hughes. Quit shoving that picture in (name)'s face." Roy grumbled to his friend, before grabbing him by the back of his collar and dragging him backward, as he kept geeking about the picture of his girlfriend. "Shouldn't you guys be heading to class, already? The bell is about to ring." He reminded them, as Winry checked her phone to see the time to be **10:23.**

She let out a yelp, before jumping up her feet. "Aah! We've gotta go! Our class is on the third floor!" Winry spoke to the group, as she practically jumped from foot to foot, motioning to Ed, Al and (name). Al seemed to be worried about his attendance, as Ed slumped and groaned, with an annoyed look harboring on his face.

"Ah, who cares?" He spoke plainly, turning away from Winry's gaze. She gave him a hard glare, before grabbing him by the ear and dragging him off in the other direction, lecturing him about how he must have good attendance, etc. Alphonse, who was worried about his brother's ear, quickly followed behind, as Paninya gave (name) a curt goodbye before turning and walking down the stairs. (name) looked back and forth between the receding party and Roy, as she also gave them a quick goodbye before running to catch up with Winry and the Elric brothers.

 _ **Period 3**_

 _ **Science Class**_

 _ **10:27 AM**_

They were late to class, as they burst into the quiet classroom with the students looking at them as they huffed and puffed, trying to catch their breath as they ran.

"Edward and Alphonse, Winry. You're late." The teacher's deep voice spoke up from the front of the room. He had blonde hair in a ponytail much like Ed's. His eyes were just as golden, yet more narrow, which (name) bet was from being older. He had a beard as well, that match the color of his hair. He pushed his glasses up, a flash of glare as they rested on the bridge of his nose. Ed's expression turned bitter, as he simply huffed and turned and walked to his seat. Alphonse apologized to the teacher, as he followed Ed to his seat next to him.

"Mr. Hohenheim, this is (name), the new transfer student."

The teacher named Mr. Hohenheim, pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose again, a clear frown plastered on his face. (name) had began to wonder if she had done something to offend Mr. Hohenheim, but that thought was quickly discarded as he had a bright smile on his face, which only surprised her.

"Ah! So this is the famous (name)! Welcome, welcome! Please pick any seat to your liking." He motioned to the desks in the large classroom, with a smile. (name) was completely stunned, as she stuttered out an answer.

"U-uh… yes! Thank you…" She was surprised, honestly. She had thought that Mr. Hohenheim would've been a grumpy man, maybe even more than Dr. Knox, but he was just a kind man hiding a big smile under hay scowl of his. So he gave her a big smile, as (name) and Winry receded to seats in the back of the classroom along with Ed and Al. Ed seemed particularly in a sour mood all of a sudden, and (name) couldn't help but wonder why. But she put the thought behind her as she listened to Mr. Hohenheim's lesson.

"So class. We are going to be reviewing the periodic table, as it will be essential for upcoming tests and exams, so do make sure that you memorize it all. I know that this is a Biology class, but there is a lot of chemistry involved, so make sure you study hard." Mr. Hohenheim turned to the whiteboard, and grabbed a marker and began writing down different chemical formulas and drawing full diagrams to help the students really grasp and understand the periodic table. (name) found herself listening intently, and took notes as she began to understand better. Mr. Hohenheim was a better teacher than all of the teachers at her old school combined. As she took notes, she tried her best to ignore Ed pelting little pieces of paper at her boredly, with Alphonse trying to get him to stop.

"You'll need to know the atomic number of each element, as well as what category they are labeled as. This quiz will be on Thursday." (name) took note of the quiz requirements. She then suddenly felt a pressure against her ear, as she looked down, she saw a crumpled-up note on the ground. She immediately sent a glare to Ed, who gestured her to pick up the paper.

She gave a quick glance towards Hohenheim, to make sure he wasn't looking. His attention was turned to the board, so (name) quickly swept up the paper and unraveled it quietly, and with sloppy handwriting it read:

" _We're going to Armstrong's Cafe for lunch. You're coming too."_

She looked back at Ed, who shot her a grin, and she smiled back and scribbled a 'okay' and handed the note back to the gold boy.

 _ **11:06 AM**_

 _ **Passing Time to Break**_

Biology class went by fast, thankfully as they had reached a well-needed break. (name), Ed, Al, and Winry had made a consensus to head to the library. (name) didn't have homework, but Winry spoke of having to complete an essay of some sorts.

The library was way bigger than (name) would have ever thought, with it being very spacious inside with many tables and comfortable chairs, and tons of computers. The walls were plastered with bookshelves full of books, and even a couple of quiet rooms which (name) assumed were for tutoring. They sat at a table for four, with Winry's papers on her side, as well as with Ed and Al's chemistry papers.

"I am definitely not looking forward to math class." (name) grumbled, as Ed playfully poked her cheek.

"Why? You bad at math or something?"

" _Terrible."_ She put emphasis on the word. "I'm much better at english and writing. Please tell me that we have a good math teacher here…?" She pleaded with a pout, to which Al answered her question.

"Oh yeah! Mr. Heinkel is great!" Alphonse spoke shakily, as he sweatdropped with a sheepish smile on his face. Ed, and Winry glanced at Alphonse with unconvinced looks, but (name) didn't seem to notice as a reassuring smile popped up on her face.

"Hey (name), since you are better at English, wanna give my essay a look? It's always get another set of eyes." Winry spoke, as (name) nodded happily and took the paper from her. She grazed it over, making a couple of edits, before handing it back.

"It's really good! I made some edits to strengthen your paper."

"Thanks!"

"So _you're_ the girl that Greed keeps talking about." A smooth, voice spoke behind her. It was definitely female, and when (name) turned around, she was ultimately shocked. It was a girl, no, _woman,_ with long, dark hair that curled at the tips. She wore a dark red sweater, along with a black skirt that ended just above her knees. Her dark lipstick matched the sweater she was wearing, along with her eyes. (name) was shocked how beautiful this woman was.

Next to her, was a boy, with more of a rounded body. He was a big guy, that's for sure, who wore a light grey sweatshirt and blue jeans. He was bald as well, with his finger innocently placed in his mouth.

"You've been here for three hours, and already the whole school is talking about you." Her voice was so sultry, yet cold; it gave (name) shivers down her spine.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" (name) spoke with a shaky grin on her face, as the woman in front of her seemed to glare down at her. The bigger guy next to the woman took a step towards (name), putting his nose into her face and smelling her, almost like a dog.

"Lust! This girl smells like… fruits!" The boy spoke, hungrily with drool escaping from his mouth.

"Gluttony, come here." The woman named Lust spoke to the boy named Gluttony, who obied her command and walked back to Lust.

"What do you want, Lust?" Edward spoke annoyingly towards her, before a sly grin crept onto Lust's face before she answered her.

"Ah, the Elric brothers. And their little girlfriend as always."

"Hey! I'm not their girlfriend! They're both too short for me anyway…" Winry grumbled under her breath.

"Anyway, I just wanted to meet the sweet girl everyone's been talking about. Especially if it's coming from my brother."

"Greed is your brother?" (name) questioned.

"Sadly, yes. Not that it's any of your concern. Come along, Gluttony."

"Okay!" Lust spoke to Gluttony, as they both turned and headed out of the library.

"Wow. I've never felt so intimidated before in my life." (name) spoke with wide eyes, turning back in her seat to face her three friends.

"Ah, don't let her get to you. Her and all the Homunculi are all pains in the ass." Edward sighed tiredly.

"Yeah, they're pretty much harmless as long as you don't interact with them in any way." Alphonse spoke with a smile.

"Is that so? Well, anyways, I gotta mentally prepare myself for math class. I am absolutely not a fan of geometry, and seriously not looking forward to it." (name) clearly did not seem worried about the strange woman and boy, nor that the Greed's name had popped up again, but her only concern was math class.

"Well lucky for you, me and Al are mathematicians! We can get you through that class easy!" Edward shot towards (name), leaving her a large toothy grin as he reached forward and grabbed Alphonse's head, playfully messing with it as Alphonse shot a grin just like Ed's.

"Perfect! Thank you for taking care of me!" (name) spoke happily, a large smile on her face as Winry smiled at them all, and continued writing her essay as the two brothers and her new friend continued to converse with one another.

 _ **12:35 PM**_

 _ **Math**_

 _ **Period 5**_

The time had come. The class that (name) has dreaded since she had arrived at her new school. The fact that she was dreading this class on her _first_ day of school should've been a clear signal that she absolutely _despised_ the subject. Her and Winry had already arrived at the door, and when Winry noticed that (name) was not entering, she questioned her.

"You coming?" Winry spoke with a chuckle, as (name) nodded frantically, and sighed. She lifted her head towards the ceiling, and did a four movement hand motion, from her head to her heart, to her shoulders and back up again, in the form of a prayer.

"You can do this, (name)." She gave herself one more pep talk before she took fast steps into the class before she changed her mind. As they entered, it wasn't a surprise to see a lot of unknown faces, but she did recognize at least one. Paninya was sitting in the middle of the class by the windows, with an empty seat behind her and to the side of her. Winry proceeded to her seat next to her, while (name) took a seat beside her. Mr. Heinkel quickly introduced (name) to the class, as he began his lesson for the day.

To (name)'s surprise, it wasn't hard at all. They worked a lot with factoring, which she had studied profusely at her old school. (name) knew she was going to do great this year. And before she knew it, lunch was around the corner.

 _ **1:15 PM**_

 _ **Lunch**_

Math class went by pretty quickly, which (name) did not complain about at all. She walked out with Winry, and they proceeded to the center hall to meet up with Edward and Alphonse. They didn't wait long, as the two brothers caught up with them pretty quickly.

"All right, we ready to go?" Edward spoke up, as everyone nodded in agreement before they began heading to the doors.

"What do they have at Armstrong Cafe? I'm starving…" (name) asked before her stomach grumbled at her, causing a light chuckle to escape the group.

"It's not really a cafe, more like a restaurant with all different kinds of foods. They have pizza, hamburgers, pasta-" Winry explained, before (name) cut her off.

"Pasta?! Well let's hurry, then!" (name) spoke excitedly before rushing out of the main doors of the school, and heading towards Central Square. It was still a bit chilly outside, due to the Fall weather. After crossing a couple of intersections, with a couple of turns, they made it to Armstrong Cafe. It was a pretty grand restaurant, with a sign of a bicep with a sparkle next to it. (name) sighed in awe, before being the first one to enter the restaurant. A wave of delicious scents hit her hard, and instantly felt her tongue watering in hunger.

"Hey (name)! We are sitting over here!" Edward called out to the hungry girl, who was too consumed with the smell of the restaurant to pay attention to anything else. They had chosen a booth towards the back by a big window. Four menus had already been placed at the table, to which (name) grabbed quickly as she sat next to Alphonse, with Winry and Edward in front of her.

(name) opened the menu, with many different colors and shapes of many different foods captivated her. Her eyes danced between the different pictures, until she found the section she was looking for. Many different kinds of pasta were plastered over the page; chicken alfredo, chicken parmesan, lasagna, spaghetti, seafood pasta, etc. After much thinking, she decided on the chicken alfredo with pesto on the side. She was so engrossed in the menu that she didn't even hear the waitress come to the table and begin asking for their orders.

"(name)..." Al nudged her on her arm, until she finally snapped out of her food trance to order her food. The waitress took their menus, and all they had to do was wait.

"How was math, (name)? Not as bad as you thought, huh?" Edward spoke to the girl, to which (name) responded with a smile.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad actually! Paninya is in that class as well so it'll definitely be fun."

"Mr. Heinkel already likes you, (name), so he'll definitely pass you. He's a pretty lazy teacher." Winry giggled as (name) chuckled with her. The four of them engaged in a couple of small conversations between each other, and before long the waitress returned with all their food. Winry has ordered soup, while Edward ordered a hamburger and Alphonse ordered a salad. (name)'s pasta made (name) drool, as she said 'thank you' to the waitress and grabbed a fork and dug in. The cheese sauce melted in her mouth, along with the pasta that was cooked just right.

About 30 minutes went by, and the group managed to finish their food, with another 20 minutes of lunch remaining.

"I'm stuffed." (name) spoke, slouched in the booth as she put a hand on her stomach, rubbing it as if she was pregnant.

"I told you you'd love this place, (name)." Ed spoke to her with a proud grin on his face.

"Thank you, Ed, for showing me this beautiful place." (name) spoke with comical tears, as she grabbed Ed's hands with gratitude.

"Well, well, well, look who I found here." A menacing voice spoke up towards the outside of the booth, holding a white jacket over his shoulder, with a scary grin plastered on his face.

"Kimblee! What are you doing here? I thought you were suspended!" Alphonse spoke up next to (name) with an angry tone in his voice. (name) let go of Edward's hands, and took note that each of her friends had the same look on their faces towards the one called Kimblee.

"Those are just rumors, kid. Bradley let me off for good behavior."

"Yeah, right." Edward spat as he rolled his eyes. Kimblee sent him a smirk before looking down at (name).

"Now I was gonna order myself something to eat… But talking to you seems so much more fun." Kimblee grinned at (name), who stared back cautiously. There was something about the guy in front of her that gave her the chills, but fear was something that she was not feeling at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you." (name) spoke with a shaky smile, as Kimblee held his hand out to her.

"Solf J. Kimblee. And you are (name), correct?" (name) looked down at his hand and then his face. His dark blue eyes greeted her with mischief, along with that strange smile of his. Pieces of his hair spilled down his face like water, as (name) placed her hand in his.

"That's me." He grinned, before lifting her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss upon them.

"It's lovely to meet you." His dark eyes gazed into (name)'s (color) ones, for which seemed like an eternity before Winry's voice cut through.

"Don't you have some food to order or something?" Kimblee's smirk grew wider, as he let go on (name)'s hand and stood straight.

"Ah, yes, you're quite right. See you around, (name)." His voice echoed as he turned away, walking towards the cash register.

"It's official. This has been the strangest day of my life." (name) spoke up, turning back to her friends.

"(name), you should stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble." Alphonse warned, before Edward suggest to pay and leave the restaurant. They left some money on the table and walked out of the restaurant. The cold air hit (name) quickly as she winced slightly due to the cold. They began walking on the sidewalk and began heading back to the high school.

"It has been a weird day." Alphonse sighed, with (name) slightly in front of him as Winry and Ed walked beside him.

"Seriously, what's everyone's deal today? First, Greed, Lust, now Kimblee? You sure are a popular one, (name)." Edward sighed, walking with his hands behind his head in a lazy manner.

"Did I do something wrong?" (name) questioned, while Winry placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No no, it's not your fault at all! Although it has been kinda strange though with all these encounters lately. It went Envy, Greed, Lust, and then Kimblee. Who else is it gonna be?" Winry spoke as they began to turn a corner.

Now, it must've been bad luck, or maybe (name) was simply very clumsy, but as she turned the corner, she collided into someone. She bounced back a bit, before bowing to the person in front of her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." And as she looked up, the sudden glare of a pair of sunglasses blinded her for only a second, and when she got a look at the person she bumped into, she began to sweat. She heard a _CLUNK_ , as she realized that the pair of sunglasses that had blinded her must've hit the ground.

She had felt Ed and Al grab both of her arms, shakingly, with Winry hiding behind her back. When she got a look at the brothers and her blonde friend, fear was a _very_ apparent feature on their faces.

He had tan skin, with white hair, even though he was young. He wore a red leather vest, with fur trimming and black jeans and boots. His clothes weren't what caught her attention, however, it was a giant 'X' shaped scar that was plastered on his face. (name) suddenly had an epiphany at who the man in front of her.

" _He's the most frightening person you could ever meet. He's a thousand times worse than Envy!"_

" _He once threatened to burn Principal Bradley's house down."_

"IIIt-t's-s…" Winry's voice stuttered profusely behind (name), with her shaking very prominent.

"S-s-s-s-c-c-c-a-r-r…!" Ed and Al managed to sputter out, as (name) finally gazed into the red eyes of the man named Scar. He glared down at her, growling beneath his teeth as he looked ready to kill. (name) begin to sweat, as fear began to set in her body.

"U-u-um, p-pardon me, u-uh, s-sir, me and my friends will be g-going -now…" (name) stuttered, before taking a half step back, with Ed, Al, and Winry following suit. She lifted her foot, and her heart stopped when it didn't instantly connect with the ground, but instead a loud _CRACK_ echoed in the air. The world seemed to stop, as the color drained from (name)'s body and her heart sank into her stomach. She slowly looked down, and braced herself. She lifted her foot, and when pieces of dark plastic fell from the bottom of her foot onto the ground, along with the crushed rim of the glasses, (name) wished she would have choked on her food and died.

She slowly lifted her head to meet Scar's, so slowly she braced herself for when her eyes meet with those red ones.

"Those… were my sunglasses." His voice was even scarier than anything she had ever imagined. It was like she was speaking to the Devil himself, and she was to be burning in Hell for crushing his sunglasses.

"O-o-oh! U-u-um…" (name) reached down and plucked the remaining rim of his sunglasses off of her foot, and examined them. Realizing they were too broken to fix, she took the broken rim and gestured it out to the scary man. He glared down at (name)'s hand, before snatching his sunglasses so quickly before she could even see it happen. He gave them one more look over, and crushed the already broken rim into even smaller pieces with his one hand.

The action caused a frightened whimper escape the Elric brothers and Winry, as (name) began to feel weak with fear. (name) gave Scar a nervous chuckle, before taking a step back, and turning her body and engaging in a full sprint run. She ran across the street, not even giving it any thought if any cars were in the road, as she took off faster than she had ever felt herself run before in her life. Her friends were not far behind her, with their screams and panicked voices following them.

(name) ran until she felt like she had ran far enough, and began to slow to a walk. She was huffing and breathing hard, with some sweat beading up on her forehead. Her friends eventually caught up with her, huffing and gasping for air.

"Wh...W-Why didn't you warn me that that was S-Scar?! Oh god, he's gonna kill me isn't he?!" (name) began to panic, pacing back and forth as Winry tried to calm her.

"I-It should be fine, (name)! Maybe just hide for awhile…" She muttered with a smile that did not make (name) feel any better. Edward walked up to (name) and placed a firm hand on her shoulder with a solemn look on his face.

"It was nice knowing ya, (name)."

"Edward!"

"Ow..!"

 _ **2:23 PM**_

 _ **Period 6**_

 _ **History**_

The trio made it back to school alive (although (name) had been paranoid the entire way back) and headed to sixth period. Alphonse had PE, so it left Winry, Ed and (name) to their class. To (name)'s surprise, Mr. Hohenheim taught History class as well as science.

"I didn't know your dad teaches history too.." She whispered to Edward, who shrugged it off bitterly and took a seat. (name) stood at the front of the room once again before Mr. Hohenheim seemed glad to see her again, and introduced her to the class before telling to pick an empty seat. She sat next to Edward, with Winry on the other side of him, as Mr. Hohenheim began his lesson.

Today, he talked about the five different regions of Amestris, and how they came to be. He talked about the type of government that their country had, and about the wars that happened throughout those regions, and in Ishval, among other foreign countries. (name) actually found herself intrigued, and before she knew it, class was over.

 _ **3:11 PM**_

 _ **Period 7**_

 _ **Free/Study Hall**_

Unfortunately for (name), during her study hall period she was not graced with the presence of any of her new friends that she had made throughout the day. Her study hall was in the library today, and it was a quiet but pleasant walk. She smiled, walking through the busy halls with different voices and different people made her feel like she was living. It was a good feeling. It had been awhile since she had felt light in her heart.

As she walked into the library, and sat at an empty round table as she put her bag down beside her and put her phone atop of the table. She gave a quick look around at the students in the library, when her eyes fell upon one that made her heart sink into her stomach. That feeling of lightness quickly escaped her body, as if she was trying to keep her soul from running out on her. The color from her face faded, as she suddenly felt ill.

A couple of tables down from her was Scar, who didn't seem to notice her yet, as he sat with his bag on top of the table and a book in front of him. The look on his face was scary enough, and she knew he wasn't going to be happy when he finally saw her. (name) was in defense mode, as she quickly pulled her hair out of its ponytail as it spilled down past her shoulders. She quickly arranged it so that it hid her face, mostly to the side that Scar was facing. Her heart hammered in her chest, as she could feel the sweat beading up on her forehead.

The whole period, she was cautious, scared to even move without the fear of Scar seeing her and snapping her neck for shattering his sunglasses. And when the bell finally rang, she practically hid under the table until Scar passed as she waited a couple more minutes before dashing out of the library.

She figured that she was okay now, with the sea of students kept her hidden as she made her way out of the door, and began her journey home.

 _ **4:47 PM**_

 _ **(name)'s home**_

"Mom! I'm home!" (name) called as she walked into her home, immediately being hit with smells of cooking. It smelled like pasta, and (name)'s heart smiled towards the delicious aroma.

"Ah, (name)! Welcome home! How was school? Were the kids nice? Are your teachers nice? Do you have homework? Did you eat well? Did you-"

"Woaaah! It was good, I met a lot of ...interesting people and the teachers and classes were good, and yes I ate well and yes I have homework." She groaned when she thought of the essay she had to write, but those thoughts discarded when her mother began walking towards the table with a bowl that was covered in foil.

"I'm glad! Well, eat up before you start working!" (name) sat down, took off her backpack and her jacket before she opened the tinfoil. When she did, her mouth immediately watered, as her nose was filled with a warm aroma that made her heart flutter. Her mother had made her authentic ramen, with the delicious eggs and ham to top it. She immediately grabbed her fork and dug in. During her eating session, her mother brought out another plate full of pasta and meat. "Tell me about your new friends!"

(name) took a moment to swallow her food, before she spoke. "Well, I hung out with a girl named Winry Rockbell all day, since she gave me a tour of the school. She's friends with these two brothers named Alphonse and Edward, who are also my friends now. And there's more people but we're more...acquaintances than friends yet." She explained as she grabbed a forkful of pasta and shoved it in her mouth.

"Ah, that's great, hon." She smiled softly at her daughter, before a sudden _ding_ echoed from the kitchen and her mother excused herself. (name) emptied her bowl and plate, as she placed them into the dishwasher before heading upstairs. She began her homework, and managed to finish her essay within a couple of hours. She ran out for a quick errand, and returned with more time in the night to do whatever she wanted before showering and heading to bed.

 _ **10:23 pm**_

(name) had just gotten out of the shower, and changed into her sleepwear. Once she settled in bed, and started to turn out the lights, her phone buzzed. It was a text from an unknown number.

 _ **509-XXX-XXXX:**_ _(name)! there's this seafood place we're gotta try tomorrow! they have the best clam chowder in Amestris!_

 _ **(name):**_ _who is this?_

 _ **509-XXX-XXXX:**_ _huh? ed obviously! ah, i guess you didn't have my number did ya? oh well, i got it from winry._

 _(_ _ **name):**_ _ah okay! i'm excited for seafood!_

 _ **Edward:**_ _great! see ya tomorrow!_

 _ **(name):**_ _bye!_

She smiled, and turned off the lights when her phone buzzed again.

 _ **507-XXX-XXXX:**_ _(name)! did ed tell you about seafood? it's gonna be real good!_

 _ **(name):**_ _uh who is this?_

 _ **507-XXX-XXXX:**_ _Oh! Sorry, it's Alphonse! You are coming, right? They have the best fish tacos imaginable!_

 _ **(name):**_ _yes, I'm looking forward to it!_

 _ **Alphonse:**_ _perfect! Good night!_

 _ **(name):**_ _goodnight!_

She chuckled, as she locked her phone and laid her head down. She had a good feeling about this school year.

* * *

 _hello! i was reading through this story and made some changes to it and updated it a little since I wrote this like 2 years ago so I was_ _cringing pretty badly lmao. I changed the schedule so that it is in a Block schedule and not a traditional one, and made it a little easier to write for myself in the future! I hope you enjoy!_

 _-me_


End file.
